The god of wars mate
by FantsyGirl13
Summary: I live with the Cullens vampires but apperintly i have a mate thats a vampire somtimes i wonder what it would be like to actually  be a nprmal human who knows but its tiome to meet my mate jasper whitlock and soon i will become isabella whitlock i guess
1. Chapter 1

"Bella were going to school now" my big brother Emmet called well not really my big brother he is a vampire along with my sister his wife Rose my other brother Edward and his wife Alice my sister and our parental figures Esme and Carlisle. I belonged to a vampire i was there mate that is why i was living with the Cullen's instead of my real parents and i had no idea who they were.

At school my boyfriend Mike Newton ran up to me and kissed me just because i belonged to someone else doesn't mean that Carlisle and Esme were going to stop me from having boyfriends and fitting in it was a war between vampires and humans vampires came over on top so we lived to serve them my siblings and parents didn't act like snobs so everyone was cool with them coming to school even if they were confused about why I lived with them

But when Mike kissed me Alice and Rose looked at me and i knew i would have to break up with Mike because my mate or whatever was coming to pick me up today after school and i know that you can't lie to your mate so I smiled at them to let them know I would do it later then me and Mike went to class

After class when I went home i could here Carlisle and Esme talking to someone so I went up to my room and waited after a while this guy came up to my room holy mother fucking lord it was Jasper Whitlock god of war I had never seen him before so I had no idea what he was doing in my room I think so the next words that came out of my words really shocked me

"Isabella I am pleased to meet you I am Jasper Whitlock I am your mate I'm sorry to say this but when you move to my house we will have to share a room so I am terribly sorry but that is how mates are" I had my mouth open and then he leaned down and quickly put his hand to my head as if checking if I was alright because I was just sitting there staring at him then slowly I looked over his body he had muscles and I could tell he had a six pack

As I kept looking down I was surprised he had a boner I licked my lips as I looked at it and he chuckled quietly I looked up blushing then he said "I am happy you like what you see my mate" and then my phone rang I picked it up it was Jess she started talking saying "Bella your cute as fuck boyfriend is saying you two have had sex is that true" I sat there and looked up at the major slash Jasper my mate and he looked murderous

It looked like his nostrils were flaring a bit and he had such hatred in his eyes it looked like there was fire in there or something I was really scared I thought he would kill Mike even though he didn't know who he was

He walked out my room and I heard a slam I said "Jess this isn't a good time I will talk to you tomorrow and no I have not had sex with Mike" I slammed my phone down and quickly ran out of the room to see Jasper holding Carlisle by the neck up on a wall with the rest of the family was surrounding them Jasper was screaming at them

"You were meant to keep her safe not let her have sex with other boys date other boys and who knows what else" I walked up to him Edward tried to grab me but Alice pulled him back I walked up to him looked at my family and then they slowly went away

I slowly said to him to get it through his head "I am yours no one else's I am a virgin and yes I date other guys but I do almost nothing with them" I wasn't going to say I have kissed them while he was angry then I put my hand on his face he calmed down then he turned to me and said "go get some cloths we will come back and get the rest later"

I ran up grabbed some cloths then walked outside with Jasper we got into his car and he drove us off to his house he was scaring me he had his hands on the wheel so tightly I thought It would snap off and he kept growling when we got to his house he walked picked me up and carried me to his room and chucked me on the bed

I tried to get up but he growled at me so I stayed down then my phone rang again I answered it and this time it was Mike he said "hey baby listen I was wondering if you wanted to come around hey come into my room get under the covers and become animals for the night" I looked at Jasper and he looked ready to kill so I said quickly to Mike "I think we should break up"

Jasper looked at me surprised at what I just said and Mike was stuttering obviously not expecting that then he asked "why" and I said" I liked someone else" he said "who" and I froze and looked at Jasper he sighed and said "just tell him the truth" I said to mike "sorry mike but I like the god of war you know major Jasper Whitlock not that that would normally matter but I'm also his mate so I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone"

Then I hung up Jasper looked at me and asked "is everything what you said just then true" I nodded and got up and walked to Jasper when I got to him I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist in shock then I leaned up and I kissed him he kissed me back right away he threw me on the bed again but he followed after me we kept clinging on to each other and making out when I broke away for air while we were making out his lips would go to my neck and he slowly bit down on it then realised he did that every time

Then a door slammed and a voice screamed out "major were back" he slowly sat up kissed me one more time and then we went down the stairs and there was this couple they were vampires one guy and one girl Jasper introduced us "Peter Charlotte this is my mate Bella Bella this is my two seconds in commands and there also together" I smiled at them and stayed with Jasper in his arms

Peter said "Jasper you sly dog you bought your mate home today and didn't tell us well that properly just meant you were busy" I hid my head in jaspers chest while he growled and Charlotte giggled I don't know why I hid myself in jaspers chest I would have never thought that I would be embarrassed and trying to hide it in the god of wars chest

"Bella hey well aren't you beautiful you know you could always join me and Char here in bed if the major just isn't fulfilling your needs we wouldn't mind" Jasper was now growling a hell of a lot more but I knew Peter was joking Jasper was very protective over me though I could tell and I have only known him for like a day oh my god I made out with a complete stranger that's bad I'm not that type of girl

What's happening to me I'm not meant to do that that's not me I've not even lost my virginity what was I doing oh no

I stood there and when I worked out I was acting like a slut I walked up to jaspers room and closed the door and locked it I started crying and then Jasper Charlotte and Peter were trying to get me to come out but I couldn't I just broke mikes heart and instead of caring I started making out with another guy and to make matters worse the guy I was making out with properly doesn't even care about me

I cried and cried and I heard Jasper say "Isabella my love please come out or at least open the door so I can talk to you" then Charlotte tried and Peter but I didn't open the door for any of them then just before I was about to go to sleep Jasper went to the door again "Bella" he said "please open the door I'm sorry if I have made you feel out of place I'm sorry if you didn't want this and tomorrow if you want it can all go back to normal I will get your family to come pick you up I love you and if you don't want to see me fine it will always be your choice"

I felt my heart break I love him I do and I do want to see him but it has only been one day love doesn't happen this quick I got up and opened the door Jasper was almost down the hall "Jasper" I called out he turned around and looked at me I ran down to him and hugged him I pulled him inside of our room and kissed him I pulled him down to the bed

"Jasper I'm sorry for the way I acted I acted stupid it's just that what we did if the most I have ever done with a guy and well I was acting like a slut I just broke up with someone and I was making out with you and I'm in love with you but it has only been a day I don't know what to do" I was crying by the end of my talking and Jasper was holding me

"Bella I love you I always have and I always will we belong together and you're not a slut never doubt that I will be here for you because I will always be here ok I love you now try and get some sleep you have school tomorrow" he said to me

"You love me" I asked him he nodded and smiled then I groaned "what's wrong" he asked "well it is just that I don't want to go to school tomorrow all the gossip is going to be about me and I will have to see Mikes face and jess will be all over him and he will keep acting like I was joking about dumping him and Jasper Emmet Edward Alice and Rose will be asking if I'm alright and Emmet will be cracking jokes about me and Jasper I don't want to go" I told him

He said "love I would keep you home but you need your education goodnight Bella" I said "fine but you don't have to go to school goodnight Jasper" and I fell asleep in his arms

_**Jasper**_

I watched my love asleep in my arms and I just held on to her I didn't want to let go I need to mark her or at least scent her I'm going to go crazy if I don't all boys go after her from what I have heard so I have to mark her she says she loves me but I don't know if she is ready yet

Then she started sleep talking I didn't know that she sleep talks she said Jasper a few times but it was near one am when I heard the best thing ever "Jasper I love you Jasper I'm ready to be yours" i smiled when she said that I got up and Peter an Charlotte were down stairs Charlotte said "I'm glad to see you have finally found someone"

I smiled at them and said "guys I need you two to protect her when I'm not around I need to know that she will always be safe alright so whenever I'm not guarding her and I will be around her when she is at school and stuff but if I'm busy with newborns or I can't get to her I need one of you two to be with her if she is in the house then just go check on her every now or then ok" I left no room for argument

Peter had his mouth open and Charlotte smiled "I have never seen you so protective with someone major" Peter said then Char said "well he hasn't had his mate with him to live with him before has he" and they kept fighting

I smiled and got up to go to my room and I heard them still fighting meh soon they will be in there room going at it I walked into my room and held Bella I'm my arms fir the rest of the night thinking of a way to surprise her.

**Yes more then 2000 words well twilight doesn't belong to me and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

B POV

Jasper drove me to school when I got out I saw my siblings smirking at me because this morning when I got dressed and I went down stairs Jasper dragged me back to our room and he sent me I could see Emmet laughing and everyone was looking at him confused Jasper drove of and I walked over to my siblings

Emmet smirked at me and Edward shook his head and walked off to his class I hugged the girls then walked to my class Jessica ran up to me and Lauren the slut and mike was with them he was smiling

He came up to me and put his arm around me and started walking to class well I didn't want Mike around me no thanks we went to every class but at lunch time Mike pushed it he tried to kiss me so I started to scream

"MIKE I DONT WANT YOU AROUND ME I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY WE ARE OVER I AM WITH SOMEONE ELSE DEAL WITH IT" everyone looked at me in shock then Mike thought he could embarrass me so he yelled out "THERE IS NO WAY THE GOD OF WAR IS YOUR MATE YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN WE KISS" he leaned down and kissed me as if to prove I belonged to him

Then it got weird my siblings started cracking up and Jasper came in everyone looked at him he growled at them and walked over to me and kissed me straight away we kissed until I needed to pull away for air then Emmet called out "well we all know your together you don't need to parade it around"

I blushed then Jasper growled at Emmet and Jasper picked me up and carried me out of the school he ran home and we went up stairs Jasper asked "will you stay here for a little bit I will be back in a second" I nodded and quickly he left he locked the room and left I was very confused why would he lock me in the room

I grabbed my iPod and listened to some songs such as just a dream halo He's all that you know just good songs I waited for 2 hours and then it wasn't even Jasper that came in it was Peter he just looked at me and shock his head he then said "why would you kiss someone else" I realised what had happened Jasper thought I kissed Mike when mike kissed me I looked a Peter and asked "could you get Jasper for me"

Peter sat down next to me and said "He doesn't want to see you right now after you cheated on him so I suggest you decide whether you want to stay here or go marry that guy" I said "I told Mike I didn't want to be with him I promise Peter it's just that after I told him I didn't want to be with him he went crazy and kissed me"

I think Peter could tell I wasn't lying so Peter got up and left the room after ten minutes Jasper entered I didn't realise I was crying until Jasper wiped away some tears I said to him "I didn't kiss Mike he yelled at me because I screamed at him then he leaned down and kissed me that was when you got there."

He sighed and hugged me then he said "I know you didn't I'm an empath I can feel and control emotions but you know smell of him and I'm sorry I should of talked to you about it" I smiled at Jasper and hugged him but then I realised what he said

I turned to him and said "did you just say you control emotions" he nodded I said "have you controlled mine at anytime at all while we have been together or while I have been in this house"

He shook his head but then he said "I might have sent a bit of lust towards Peter and Charlotte though because I knew you weren't ready and your still not love I'm sorry

I just sat there in shock did he just say he lusted after me ummmm I looked at him and said "listen I don't want to leave this house or you but um can I stay at Esme and Carlisle's house on the weekend" he nodded and looked really sad though

Jasper got up to leave the room when we heard a scream it sounded like Char so Jasper screamed at me "STAY THERE" and then he ran out of the room I wanted to go after him but he told me not to the sounds I heard were even louder than the crashing sounds I heard when my family were playing baseball

Someone came into my room I don't know who he was he had blonde hair in a ponytail he had no top on and all I knew is he was a vampire he came over to me to do who knows what I screamed and Jasper ran up the stairs and pulled the vampire away from me

They started to fight I think I'm not quite sure it was so fast I couldn't see then this arm was thrown at me it wasn't Jasper's so it must have been the other vampires and I couldn't help but in this case I might be able to I grabbed his arm and chucked it out my window because there was a fire down there so he couldn't reach his arm unless he jumped in the fire

Jasper managed to pull of the guys other arm and I chucked it into the fire the guy growled and dropped to the ground then Jasper got on top of him and ripped of his leg I chucked it in the fire the Jasper ripped the rest of him to pieces and into the fire Jasper smiled at me as he threw the guys head out and into the fire

Before I knew it I started crying I didn't understand but I couldn't stop Jasper held me as I cried and cried and sobbed into his chest I laid down still crying

It took me half an hour to stop but Jasper never once seemed to get annoyed at me for it when I stopped I was very tired so Jasper said "baby your tired go to sleep I will be here when you wake up and I will explain everything to you tomorrow" I closed my eyes and went to sleep

Jaspers POV

I watched her sleep for a few minutes until Bella was into a deep sleep then I left the room and went down the stairs because the Cullens were going to be here soon so I would have to talk to them

They came through the door and came to the lounge room no one said anything what was there to say then Emmet said "well have you claimed her yet" Esme and Carlisle looked disgusted I growled at them and hissed out no

Then Rosalie said "why does this house smell like a bunch of different vampires." I didn't really want to answer so I just thought the answer there were these vampires that wanted to come and rule they use to be with me in my army but they were bad Victoria the girl has the power of escaping so she got her mate there friend and herself out and they tried to kill me today we managed to kill James and Laurent there friend but the girl or as she is known as is Victoria is still out there so I need to protect Bella

Then I said out loud "I'm sorry everyone but I will do anything to protect Bella so I need to make sure I'm always around her unless I have to hunt so do you understand why I don't want her to be alone ever how would you feel if your mate was in danger and everyone else was saying to stay away from them"

Esme said "she wouldn't be alone in our house though all of us would be with her and f you do want to stay with well why don't you come with her to our house when you come I could easily make an extra room for you Jasper or you could share with Bella or I could make you both a room to share whatever is easier"

I just stared at them and they all looked at me I sighed and got up as I was leaving the room I turned and said to them "I will stay where Bella stays but I do not want to intrude so whatever is easier for you guys but I want to go back to my mate now because she will wake up soon so bye"

They smiled as I left and then they got up and left I waved bye then walked well ran up the stairs the fastest I could and climbed in next to my mate I would talk to her about it tomorrow when she was awake but we weren't leaving this house at all

I smelled my mate and just laid there next to Isabella these were the times I wish I could sleeps


End file.
